


Partenaire de l'ombre

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: A sa façon, Tseng décide de donner un coup de pouce à Aerith dans son commerce de fleurs.





	Partenaire de l'ombre

1

Tseng laisse l’arrière de son crâne taper doucement contre le toboggan derrière lequel il se dissimule. Rond, celui-ci a la forme d’une tête d’ourson, de la bouche duquel une rampe ondule jusqu’au sol. Le parc où il se trouve est aussi piteux qu’à l’ordinaire. Les balançoires qui se situent un peu plus loin sont désertes, le bac à sable avec lui.

À l’entrée du lieu, il peut apercevoir Aerith. Debout près de son chariot à fleurs, elle se rend ici chaque jour et attend patiemment la venue d’éventuels clients.

_Éventuels, c’est bien le mot…_ , songe-t-il en jetant un œil à son téléphone portable, afin de consulter l’heure.

On ne peut en effet pas dire que les affaires soient florissantes. Tout juste est-elle parvenue à vendre quelques bouquets par-ci, par-là, mais rien qui ne soit très encourageant. Quand elle quitte les lieux, chaque soir, son chariot est toujours plein à craquer et, de son avis, elle aura du mal à faire fortune dans le coin.

_ Si elle pouvait se rendre sur la plaque, ce serait sans doute différent… les gens, là-haut, sont avides du moindre brin de verdure que l’on peut leur proposer. _

Seulement, se rendre sur la plaque a un coût. Sans doute le genre que les petites bourses dans son style ne peuvent se permettre facilement.

_ Et puis, pour quelqu’un qui a vécu une bonne partie de sa vie ici, ce serait sans doute intimidant que de s’y rendre seul… _

Ce qui n’arrange pas vraiment ses affaires, et les siennes non plus. Il se sent désolé de la voir venir perdre son temps ici pour ne récolter que quelques Gils au mieux. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait l’aider. Il ne veut pas qu’elle sache qu’il la surveille et il devine sa réaction s’il venait lui acheter quelque chose. Elle se méfie de la Shinra et de lui en particulier, dont elle doit supporter la  présence  depuis son enfance. Oui, la dernière chose qu’il souhaite, c’est de l’effaroucher…

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand un groupe d’enfants fait irruption dans le parc. Tapageurs au possible, armés de seaux, de pelles et de râteaux en plastique, ils s’arrêtent devant le chariot de la jeune femme. Viennent en admirer le contenu dans des exclamations. Mais il s’avère vite qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a d’argent pour faire l’acquisition de la moindre fleur et, en définitif, c’est Aerith elle-même qui leur en offre une afin de les consoler.

D’autres cris éclatent, suivis de remerciements, et le groupe se déplace finalement en direction du bac à sable. S’accroupissant, ils commencent à jouer du râteau et de la pelle, emplissant au passage leurs seaux pour construire ce qui s’apparente à un château. Songeur, Tseng se passe un doigt le long des lèvres. Puis son regard se porte de nouveau en direction d’Aerith et l’idée qui est venue lui titiller l’esprit prend forme. S’il pouvait attirer l’attention de ces gosses, peut-être qu’ils…

Comme la jeune femme se détourne pour aller discuter avec une vieille femme se tenant de l’autre côté de la clôture du parc, il émet un « Pssst ! ». L’un des enfants lève les yeux dans sa direction et il lui fait signe d’approcher. Des coups d’œil sont échangés avec le reste de la bande,  et tout ce petit monde le rejoint  finalement . Il y a de curiosité, mais aussi un peu de méfiance, dans les regards qu’ils braquent sur lui. S’accroupissant à leur hauteur, Tseng force ses lèvres à esquisser un sourire et questionne :

— Vous les trouvez belles, ces fleurs ? Ça vous dirait de pouvoir en acheter pour votre maman ou votre grande sœur ?

Des hochements de tête un peu timides lui répondent. Oui, ça leur plairait drôlement, seulement…

La suspicion est à présent visible dans leurs expressions. Tseng plonge la main à l’intérieur de sa veste et en sort son portefeuille. Il y pioche un billet de dix Gils et leur dit :

— Tenez, allez lui demander un bouquet. Et surtout, ne lui dites pas que c’est moi qui vous ai donné l’argent, d’accord ? Vous n’aurez qu’à lui dire que vous l’avez trouvé par terre.

Ils louchent sur le billet qu’il leur tend et une fillette se gratte la joue, jette des regards interrogateurs au reste de s on groupe . Le garçon le plus proche de lui, avec son air de  chef de bande , finit par accepter l’offrande, qu’il tourne et retourne entre ses petites mains sales. D’un air qui se veut expert, il semble chercher l’entourloupe, s’assure qu’on ne vient pas de lui remettre de la monnaie de singe, avant de renifler.

— D’accord. Merci, m’sieur.

Et aux autres de bredouiller à leur tour un remerciement, avant de se précipiter en direction d’Aerith qui retourne à son chariot.

De nouvelles exclamations éclatent et, bientôt, Tseng peut voir les gamins revenir précipitamment au bac à sable pour rassembler leurs affaires. Les joues rouges et le regard brillant, on les sent impatients de retourner chez eux, afin de découvrir la réaction de leurs familles face au cadeau qu’ils rapportent.

Après leur départ, Tseng  se sent satisfait de l’expression joyeuse de la jeune femme. Et s’il veut qu’elle reparte d’ici avec le même visage rayonnant, alors, il ne lui reste plus qu’une chose à faire !

Le reste de son après-midi, il le passe donc à arrêter tous ceux qui passent à proximité du parc et qu’il peut atteindre sans risquer de se faire repérer. Là une ménagère surprise et enjouée par la proposition qui lui est faite ; ici une adolescente à l’air malin qu’il craint, l’espace d’un instant, de voir partir en courant avec l’argent qu’il lui remet ; ou là encore un type au visage épuisé et au pas traînant, qui n’accepte de faire ce qu’il lui demande qu’à condition qu’il lui donne un petit bonus pour ses propres poches.

L’un de ses plus beaux coups, il le remporte au moment où un couple passe devant sa planque. Sa copine accrochée à son bras, le type qu’il aborde lui lance un regard torve. De ceux que se permettent les jeunes coqs un peu trop sûrs d’eux.

Adossé au toboggan, les bras croisés, Tseng lui dit :

— Pourquoi tu n’offrirais pas des fleurs à ta petite amie ?

La petite amie en question décoche un regard interrogateur à son copain qui, lui, a blêmi.

— Non, jeune fille ? Ça ne te plairait pas, à toi, qu’il t’en offre ?

L’interrogée laisse entendre un petit rire approbateur, qui fait se crisper un peu plus son copain. Les mâchoires serrées et l’expression dangereuse, l’autre siffle :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous, mec ?

À son bras, la jeune femme ne le lâche plus des yeux. Un sourcil arqué et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle semble prendre du plaisir à la scène qui se joue. Tseng hausse les sourcils.

— Eh bien quoi, tu es radin ? Tu veux que je paye à ta place ?

Disant cela, il sort son portefeuille et va pour l’ouvrir, quand l’autre pousse un juron. Humilié, le type ne peut à présent plus se défiler.

— Garde ton fric, j’en ai pas besoin !

Là-dessus, il libère sèchement son bras  et marche en direction d’Aerith . D’une main,  sa petite amie se recoiffe pensivement les cheveux, avant de faire un sourire en remerciement à Tseng.

Quand le type revient, il tient un bouquet de fleurs qu’il  lui  remet en grognant, avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules et de jeter un regard mauvais à Tseng. Celui-ci ne répond pas, les regarde seulement partir avec, au fond de lui, la satisfaction d’avoir obligé ce minable à dépenser son argent.

À la fin de la journée, il ne reste plus qu’un bouquet sur le petit chariot. La tête inclinée sur le côté, un peu de rose colore les joues d’Aerith. Elle paraît ravie et a joint les mains comme en signe de prière. Tout en desserrant sa cravate, Tseng songe qu’il aimerait faire l’acquisition des fleurs restantes. Malheureusement, il n’est plus passé de civils à qui il pourrait demander de l’acheter à sa place depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Un coup d’œil à son téléphone portable lui apprend que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et que la jeune femme ne tardera pas à s’en retourner chez elle. Il soupire, hésite à s’avancer vers elle malgré tout, quand du coin de l’œil, il voit une silhouette s’approcher du parc.

Le type a les mains enfoncées dans les poches et un air de voyou. Il mâchouille un chewing-gum, roule des mécaniques malgré un corps un peu trop décharné pour être intimidant. Comme il pénètre dans l’enceinte du parc, il avise Aerith. Du pouce, il se tamponne le nez, avant de marcher dans sa direction. Un sourire canaille lui est apparu sur les lèvres, tandis qu’il agrippe le bord du chariot des deux mains et qu’il se penche en direction de la jeune femme.

— Et alors, mignonne, on est toute seule ?

Tseng prend une longue inspiration.

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de sortir de là pour t’en coller une… !_

Il n’aime pas ce genre d’individus, apprécie encore moins le regard intéressé qu’il pose à présent sur celle placée sous sa surveillance. En général, ça aboie plus que ça ne mord vraiment, mais ça peut aussi avoir tendance à jouer les durs avec ceux qu’ils jugent plus faibles. Une main posée contre le toboggan, il observe d’un air sombre l’autre sortir ses répliques de petit dragueur du dimanche, s’agace un peu plus en le voyant se rapprocher davantage de la jeune femme.

— J’ai un petit ami, lui dit celle-ci, sans sembler impressionnée par son jeu.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne suffit pas à le décourager. Ça ne suffit jamais, avec ces types-là.

— J’suis pas jaloux.

— Mais lui, si.

— Hé, c’est son problème.

— D’ailleurs, il est du SOLDAT, ajoute-t-elle avec un air malicieux. C’est même un première classe.

Ce qui semble faire réfléchir son interlocuteur. Il la scrute, cherche à savoir si elle est en train de se payer sa tête, avant de décider qu’il préfère, dans le fond,  ne courir aucun risque.

— Les poules à SOLDATs, c’est vraiment s’qu’il y a de pire, grommelle-t-il, avant de cracher par terre et de reprendre sa route.

Mais alors qu’il va pour dépasser le toboggan, la main de Tseng l’attrape par le col et le tire en avant. Il n’a pas le temps de crier que le poing du Turk vient le cueillir au niveau de l’estomac. Tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons se carapate et, sur la fin, il pousse un gémissement étouffé qui attire l’attention d’Aerith. Tseng, lui, se penche dans sa direction et lui murmure :

— Tu reconnais cet uniforme ? (Puis, écartant un peu sa veste pour laisser apparent son holster :) Tu vois ce flingue ? Alors si tu veux éviter qu’il t’arrive des bricoles, tu vas rester bien sage et faire ce que je te demande.

Courbé en deux et les bras appuyés contre son ventre douloureux, le type a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

— Merde… qu’est-ce tu m’veux, espèce de tapé ?

— La jeune fille, là-bas, avec qui tu t’es montré grossier. Il lui reste un bouquet. Tu vas aller le lui acheter et me le ramener. Et profites-en au passage pour lui présenter tes excuses.

— Va te faire foutre. J’ai pas de fric, moi !

— Je suis sûr que si…

Disant cela, Tseng a refermé sa main sur l’épaule de l’autre et, d’une pression, lui fait comprendre qu’il a tout intérêt à obtempérer s’il ne veut pas se retrouver avec quelques os brisés.

— D’ailleurs, si tu essayes de te tirer ou si tu t’amuses à lui parler de moi, tu auras la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que je suis un excellent tireur.

— Merde… merde, fais chier !

— Comme tu dis. (Puis, saisissant le type par le col pour l’obliger à se redresser :) Allez, maintenant, en marche !

L’autre trébuche, comme il le pousse en avant et, soudain ruisselant de sueur, s’avance d’une démarche incertaine en direction d’Aerith. Tseng peut presque le voir trembler de là où il se tient, l’entend bredouiller des excuses à la jeune femme qui semble très surprise de son attitude. Il se gratte le crâne, rigole maladroitement, avant de désigner le bouquet et de plonger les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Quand il revient, il jette plus qu’il ne remet au Turk son achat et, histoire de regagner un peu de fierté, lui lance :

— Pauvre taré !

Tseng se contente de l’ignorer, les yeux baissés sur le bouquet qu’il tient à présent…

  


2

Tseng termine de boutonner ses boutons de manchettes. Sa cravate pas encore nouée pend de part et d’autre de son torse. Sur la table près de lui, une tasse de café finit de refroidir.

Ses cheveux encore un peu humides sont ramenés en arrière, en une queue de cheval qu’il noue avec un élastique. Puis, comme il porte la main en direction de sa tasse, son regard se pose sur le bouquet qui, au milieu du plateau, offre un peu de couleurs à un appartement aux teintes ternes et aux possessions rares.

Du bout du pouce, il vient doucement en caresser un pétale. Et sur ses lèvres, un  sourire se dessine…


End file.
